Beauty Druitt Cannot Forget
by mishalala
Summary: Lame title. DRUITT x ASH from Kuroshitsuji. EXPLICIT YAOI PWP. You have been warned.


**A|N:** Wrote this for a Kuroshitsuji kink meme group a while back.

**Warning:** EXPLICIT YAOI LIME. Don't like? Don't read.

Viscount Druitt (Lord Aleister Chamber) x Ash

PWP, possible OOC-ness. Just enjoy the sex. LOL.

No real ending...

Characters belong to Yana Toboso.

The Viscount Druitt couldn't help but notice that immaculate white-haired man situated beside the queen. Shuffling his feet underneath the table, he struggled to control the burning desire within his core. Even with the wonderful curries that he tasted during the competition, his mind was pestered with the beauty of that man. Those flowing strands of white, those steely violet eyes. The Viscount went home that day unsatisfied, his palate yearning for a taste of something else. Something forbidden.

He didn't feel like using any of his pretty little pets that night. Sighing, he pulled out his trusty invention: a large wooden phallus connected to a piston, operated by a hand crank. He got on his knees, rested his cheek on the bed, and raised his arse upward and started stroking himself as he reached over to the nightstand to get a bottle of oil. Not missing even one stroke, he popped off the cork of the bottle and poured it over his hole, allowing some of the oil to drip down to his sac. He eased two fingers into himself and pumped them in and out. He added a third and fourth finger and stoked his own prostate, whimpering quietly to himself in pleasure. After a few moments, he removed his finger and pushed himself onto the wooden phallus. He then reached behind him and turned the hand crank, first slowly, then as fast as he could. It proved a lot harder to do to himself than on his pets. The piston thrusted the phallus horizontally in and out of his anus, and with his other hand, he pumped his penis at the same speed.

"Ash… Ash…" he moaned, closing his eyes. Not long afterwards, he released his seed all over himself with a loud groan.

"I saw you looking at me today."

Druitt looked up in surprise at the queen's butler sitting on the sill in front of his open bedroom window. "Oh sir," he stuttered, "I will call a maid at once for some tea-"

"I don't need any of that," Ash interrupted, swiftly advancing in on the blonde man. He twirled the viscounts hair with his finger.

Druitt shuddered.

Ash violently pinned the viscount's face down on the bed and began cranking the machine extremely fast. Druitt let out a cry as Ash pushed the machine deeper in. His sweet spot was repeatedly hit by the phallus and he was already forming another erection.

Ash removed his suit and trousers, and he laid his sword to the side. He gave the blonde a rough pump at his manhood, triggering the viscount to cry out. Ash slipped his hands inside Druitt's mouth.

"Suck," he ordered.

The blonde complied. The queen's butler smiled and retracted his hand, leaving a trail of saliva from the viscount's lips.

Ash circled his finger around the hot rim of Druitt's hole and slipped in a finger next to the wooden phallus. Then another.

The blonde man writhed against the touch and groaned as Ash slipped all of his fingers in. Druitt reached down and touched himself between his legs with eagerness.

Ash grabbed the viscounts hand and pinned it above his head. "Ah ah," Ash scolded. "I didn't say you could do that."

Druitt whimpered, then let out a loud moan as the queen's butler pushed his knuckles past Druitt's rim. Druitt felt full with a whole hand inside him.

Ash curled his fingers into a fist and began pumping. First slowly, then faster and faster. He continued to crank the machine Druitt writhed his hips with the rhythm.

Druitt cried out with pleasure and ejaculated all over the bed, but Ash wouldn't stop violating him. Then, Ash flipped over Druitt so that he laid on his back and stopped the thrusting long enough to situate himself in the 69 position. Druitt took the butler's throbbing erection into his mouth and sucked gently, running his tongue up and down the length. He felt the taller man push the wooden dildo deep into his anus again and felt a hand tightly encircle the base of his length. The thrusting from the machine continued but faster. The viscount felt another erection forming, but this time it was uncomfortable because Ash was cutting off the circulation with his hand.

Neither could concentrate as they were both engorged with pleasure. As the viscount neared his climax, he began to grow dizzy because he was unable to ejaculate. He cried out and sucked the other man's penis even harder to distract himself.

"If you can make me cum, I will let you cum," Ash hissed through gritted teeth. He was reaching his climax as well.

Druitt desperately thrust two fingers into Ash's hole and stroked his prostate, still sucking angrily at the white-haired man's length.

It was too much, and Ash released his cum into Druitt's mouth, causing him to choke. Some of the white liquid sprayed from the viscount's nostrils. At that moment, Ash let go of Druitt's manhood, and he sprayed his seed all over Ash's face.

-END-

A|N: YEP, I ENDED IT WITH A CUMSHOT TO THE FACE. LOL.


End file.
